The Unknown
by Miku Hatsune Angel
Summary: Shiwang is the magical world with everyone having some sort of power born into them. Kingdoms are the main outposts of civilization in Shiwang. 49 powerful kingdoms also each kingdom has strong magical schools. But what if there was one more school and nation that no ones know of? Or just knows about them but only knows the lies that the school told? Welcome to Big Hit Academy!
1. Prologue

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Not much is known since... well... no one have ever known what they are and easily forget about them... /em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"It goes smoothly until one day, until it all falls and breaks./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"They didn't want to go but they had too.../em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"They didn't knew it was coming or maybe one of them did but just wasn't ready.../em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Now they have to leave, and go to a different school.../em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-align: center; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Big Hit Academy/em/p 


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh my good, I got a bad grade again."

"Huh? Really? You got to do better or else you'll be sent to BP Academy."

"Yea and you know that's a school that only dumb and weak people go to."

"Oh no anything but that!"

Another ordinary day like all other. Students studying, talking to their friends,etc. It's like this for every other school along with one rumor that seem to believe.

BP Academy. A school where the weak and dumb students go to when all schools don't accept them. It's a school that people have heard of and some barely even know what it was. People treat the academy like trash. But they barely know it since it's no where to be found. Like it just vanish from tin air and somehow students goes in and out of their somehow. No one knows where the school is located or the kingdom of that school. It's a mysterious place that no one really care about.

A group of boys pass by them and heard their conversation. Many known them as BTS or Bangtan Boys, the main lead of this school, part of the discipline committee and sons of the best strongest guardians of the kingdom.

"Hm? BP Academy? What's that?" A young male of the group ask his hyung's.

"Uh never really heard of it, how about you guys?" Some shrug while the rest just shook their heads.

"Well maybe it doesn't matter. Since we never heard of them that gotta mean their a weak school, right?" Suga said and the rest just shrug their shoulders.

More talk was going to continue but was stopped by the school bell ringing throughout the entire school. Each of them going to their respectful classrooms after bidding their bye's.

When everyone from the entire school were in class, the teachers still haven't arrived so students still hung out with their friends that was in their class.

"So I heard from a few students that their's going to be new students coming here. Who do you think these new students are like?" Hoseok asked Taehyung and Jungkook.

They shrug.

"I heard that they're all weak people and no one really knows any of them." Taehyung told them.

"Huh?! Really?" He shrug.

"I'm not sure. It's just a rumor I heard that's all." Taehyung sighed, "It can be fake for all we know."

"What you think Jungkook?" Hoseok asked but only to see his attention is towards something else outside.

"What are you looking at?" They looked out and saw a huge amount of students wearing a different uniform from their. Even the young ones have different uniform from them.

"Is that them?" Now the entire class was quite and was looking outside by the window, whispering to one other.

"Oh my gosh, what are they doing here?!" one student in the class whisper to another.

"I don't know but I heard their the new transfer students."

"Really? There's no way the principle allow those things in here."

"Wow even children can get in their school. How pathetic."

"I hope none of them come to this class."

"Maybe they'll have class outside beside the trash."

"They got some nerve to come here but than again, no surprise from the weakest school students."

"I bet they begged to be in here by doing stuff."

And so on. The three guys didn't understand why people hated the new kids or talk bad about it.

Outside, the students entered the school grounds calmly and a few looked around with emotionless eyes, seeing everyone from every class were looking at them with disgusted or hate just like everyone else in the world. But they didn't care because they were use to it ever since they were born.

As everyone from the entire school watch them walk into the school, one seem to stood out to Jungkook. They had their head down. But could barely see their face because they disappeared into the building.

'Who was that? Do I know that person?' He wonder as his classmates kept on talking about the new transfer students.

He never did notice, that the person he was looking at was looking back at him but not only him but many others with dull eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Knock! Knock!

The principle heard someone knock on her door and knew it was the new students that her brother sent. She straighten herself up and calm her breathing. She heard much about the students from her brother since she met a few of them at a young age like her brother but a bit later than him.

"You may come in." She said in a strong voice, as she glaces at the teachers she gather standing in line at the side of the room.

Her double doors open by two males, one pale skin with golden-yellow eyes and spiky jet-black hair while the other bright blue eyes, golden blond spiky hair style as the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky. Another two males that look like the two but one was tan had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. And along with them three females came in being lead by a female with long turquoise hair being held into twintails and turquoise eyes.

"You must be Miku, right?" The principle asked and the leader nod as the principle went around her desk and stood in front of her holding her hand out, "Hello, It's nice to see you again. Welcome to Big Hit Academy." She smiled.

Miku just looked at her hand and back up at her, "you must be Lee Je-in," she nod still holding her hand out, "I see you haven't changed at all since we last met." She stated and turned her head away from her hand and looked around the office like the others. A few teachers gasped and frown at the disrespect that Miku showed.

Je-in let her hand fall to her side and her smile faded. 'Why do you always treat me cold...?' She shook the thought away and brought back up her smile, "well I hope you and the rest enjoy your stay here in my school." She said as she went around her desk and handed her the schedules for every student to Miku.

The twins with blonde and blue eyes took the entire schools students schedules from Miku's hand and left the room to pass the schedules to the others that were waiting outside the office. Miku looked at her schedule as she handed the rest to the students that came in with her.

"What did you get, Miku?" A girl with medium length maroon hair and red eyes asked her as she peak over Miku's shoulder.

"It looks like we have a few classes together." Another girl with long, straight grey hair and has black sclera and lime irises said.

"Yes it seems so." A girl hair is gray, in a long hime cut, eyes are blue and she wears glasses sighed.

Miku just nodded and went over to other two remaining males, "so what did you guys get?"

They showed her their papers and it was the exact same thing as her's.

"I thought that keeping you and your childhood friends together would help you become more ease here in our school. I also did the same with your younger siblings too." Je-in told Miku who just looked at their papers not really sparing a glance towards the principle.

She smiled nervously and cleared her throat, turning her attention towards the teachers in the room.

"I think it's about time for you all to get to class so I have gathered all the teachers her to show you the way to your first class and after your class is done, I'll have someone show you and the others around." She explained.

They just sighed but nodded and went towards their teachers that they were to go with. They left the office and each teacher picked up their students and went to class.

Their first teacher had long black hair tied up into a ponytail and had hazel eyes. She looked happy and seem like a nice teacher but that is something that Miku and the boys would give into.

She opened the door to her classroom and let them in first before her.

Every student in the classroom were in their seats and were giving dirty looks towards the five students.

"Okay everyone," Miss Bea caught everyone's attention. "As you may have saw, we got new transfer students into our school." She turn her head towards the five, "now introduce yourself please."

They looked at each other and sighed.

"Roxas."

"Ventus."

"Sora."

"Vanitus."

"Miku."

That was all they said, only their names. Their first names.

"What's your surname idiots?!" One of the students called out making some snicker.

"Hey! That's rude!" Miss Bea said to the class. "I'm sorry for that. Their usually not like this." She told them but they ignored her and looked around.

"You five can seat where there are empty seats." They nod and each sat down the empty desks.

Roxas front row left side by the window, Vanitus front right side by the door, Sora in the middle of the whole class, Ventus last row right side by the other door and Miku last row left side by the window.

Class started and none of the new students were paying attention, minds wondering around.

Miku was looking outside until something caught her eye in the window and it was the reflection of the person next to her. He was looking at her from the edge of his eye and she saw that.

'Why does she look familiar?' He thought as he continue to look at her in the edge of his eye. 'Have I seen her from somewhere before?' Miku turned her head towards him and he turned his eyes back to the book in front of him. She sighed and looked up towards the teacher than decided to put the book up in front of her and bury her head in her arms.

He noticed and looked up towards the teacher, seeing she's still teaching on the board. He glace towards the other new students and saw two of them asleep while the other two weren't even paying attention.

'Is this how they are during their time at their school?' He questioned.

Soon classes ended for lunch and Miku along with the others got their stuff and put it in their bag.

Was walking through the hallway ready to head to the lunch room but something stopped them.

"Hey! Wait."


End file.
